Fix You
by redwaves9
Summary: The war has left Katniss and Peeta scarred. Now they must heal. Set between Mockingjay and Epilogue.
1. Fix You

**A/N Hey fanfictioners!**

**Redwaves9 here. I got this idea for a story, though it is not very original. So, everyone knows that the last chapter of Mockingjay was messed up. I think Suzanne Collins was trying to leave open a gap for a purpose: so that her readers could piece together what happened. This story is about Katniss and Peeta healing. It will be fluffier later :) This is NOT a songfic, but PLEASE listen to the song Fix You by Coldplay. It fits the whole Katniss/Peeta thing and is what this is based on ;)**

**Dedicated to my guy friend, let's call him Zoobut. He hates long Author's Notes and sappy stuff, therefore he will hate this :)**

**I don't own anything- Suzanne Collins does :)**

**Fix You**

Katniss hugged her knees to her chest. She watched raindrops fall from the sky like silent teardrops, though she couldn't cry along. She was out of tears. She had cried so much, the rain would have to cry for her. Puddles formed in the cinders of what used to be District 12, swirling black with mud and ash. The collapsed buildings were no more than endless rubble. Piles of burnt wood and broken glass were distributed sparingly throughout the district. Katniss buried her head in her knees, unable to keep watching the despair of her home.

She slumped off the window sill grudgingly and lay down on the old, brown leather sofa. She sunk into it, exhausted from doing nothing. How could one be exhausted while doing nothing? Maybe she still hadn't fully caught up on her sleep yet. Actually, she knew she hadn't. It was apparently about two in the afternoon, and she had been having yet another unproductive day. Greasy Sae had fed her a bit of bread earlier, but she hadn't eaten much more that morning. She also hadn't looked in the mirror since the war had ended, though she was sure that was the right thing to do: let her physical condition just get worse.

The door creaked open, though Katniss didn't move. Greasy Sae walked in with a disapproving look etched on her face.

"Katniss," she scowled, "Are you _really _on that couch again?"

Katniss didn't look up, just stuffed her face into one of the cushions. She heard Sae walk towards the kitchen.

"Katniss! I have lunch," Sae called. Katniss sat up reluctantly. She stumbled into the kitchen and slumped onto an oakwood chair. Sae set down steaming vegetable stew. Katniss slurped the stew carefully.

"You know," Sae said quietly, "I sure miss putting rabbit in my stew."

Katniss shook her head, "I can't go out there. Too much."

Sae nodded sadly, "I understand, dear. But sooner or later, you're gonna wanna get back into it."

Katniss slowly stirred the soggy carrots in her stew, refusing to reply.

"Have you talked to the boy?" Sae questioned, though the both knew the answer.

"No," Katniss replied emptily, "I haven't talked to either of them. 'Course Gale's at his fancy job in 2."

Sae frowned, "Really? No longer the little boy bringing me squirrels."

Katniss shrugged, "Certainly not."

Sae dried her hands on a dish towel and smoothed down her apron. She forced a crinkled smile to lighten the heavy mood, though it didn't help.

"Why don't you talk to him? The baker boy, I mean," Sae questioned gently.

"Because the last time I saw him he nearly strangled me!" Katniss almost shouted.

"He's doing better, you know," Sae said defensively.

"Once he sees me it will only make him worse. I've done enough to him already," Katniss muttered sadly.

Greasy Sae let out a heavy sigh. She gathered her worn, woolen coat and slid it on.

With one pitiful look at Katniss, she murmured, "Take care of yourself."

Once Sae had left, Katniss gazed at the window, watching her scurry through the pouring rain with her bundle of bags. Then Katniss walked through the empty halls and onto the couch, her new sanctuary. She recounted her conversation with Sae. She wondered what would be more painful: seeing Peeta again or going hunting. Really, they both were horrible- Peeta, or a painful reminder of Gale.

She didn't want to think of Gale. Gale didn't save Prim. Prim was gone. Prim was dead. Prim would never be there again. She would never hear her laugh. Katniss tried to shake her own thoughts off, but grief for her innocent sister enveloped her. She didn't start to sob like usual- a few tear drops slid down her face softly. The more she thought about it the more salty tears she tasted in her mouth. More tears streamed down her face, until her body racked with sobs.

Then, the doorbell rang. She dried her eyes. Her hands trembled as she turned the brass handle, and there, in the rain, two loaves of bread in his hand, stood Peeta Mellark.

**A/N Gee, that was depressing to write. Anyways, PLEASE review, favorite, and alert! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. She Will Be Loved

**A/N Hey fanfictioners!**

**First of all, thank you to my first 5 reviewers for last chapter: Madeline-Barrett, Shelbie, Lizzie, Gar-chan, and mimi55337.**** It's you guys that keep me writing more chapters :D Remember- if you are NOT an anonymous reviewer and review, I'll reply to it and give you a free pack of virtual Skittles! YAY! Please, please, please review! I love y'all that favorite and alert- but reviews are awesome.**

******I also am interested in beta reading- but since I don't feel like writing five stories, I'm gonna try to make it to 6,000 words or whatever it is. If you are interested in me beta reading a story, PM me or tell me in a review :D**

******Based on the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Love that song! Listen now!**

******Anyways, read, review, favorite, and alert. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

******I do not own anything- Suzanne Collins does, okay? **

******Dedicated to one of my best friends, let's call her Professor Seed. She is my writing partner, and she's helped me improve so much over such a short period of time as a writer, a person, and a friend. She's the one person who is truly there for me through bad moods, laziness, and procrastination. I wouldn't be who I am without her. Thank you so much ;)**

Peeta Mellark stood in the rain before her. In a woven straw basket lay two loaves of bread, both carrying a tempting aroma. His hair was soaking wet, leaving it a goldeny brown. His apron had pink frosting stains on it, and his hands still had traces of flour on them. His glassy blue orbs were the brightest things Katniss had seen in months.

"Hello, Katniss," Peeta said politely.

Katniss tried to reply, her lips moving but no sound daring to creep out. She motioned into her house absently, as she couldn't leave him standing in the rain. Closing the red door behind her, she led him to the kitchen silently, suddenly aware of what her appearance probably was like.

She looked down at her shabby gray sweatpants and her tattered brown shawl that had once been her Mother's. Of course, her hair was most likely much worse, as it hadn't been washed in two months.

Peeta sat down on the chair and unwrapped two loaves of French bread. He nonchalantly drew out a cutting board and knife and chopped her off a piece. He carefully spread on some butter, and it slowly seeped into the hot bread.

Katniss glanced uneasily at Peeta, reluctant to trust him. Her stomach growled like a beast. Peeta gave her a small, yet encouraging, smile. She wanted to keep to her resolute manner, but hunger overtook her frail body. Her lip quivered as she gently tore off a piece of the hot bread. Biting into the squishy substance, her doubts subsided. The butter melted in her mouth.

"Thank you," Katniss rasped quietly.

"Anytime," Peeta smiled, though this time it was genuine, "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing." Katniss shrugged tersely.

"Have you gone hunting? Or even in The Woods?"

"Neither. I cannot let anyone or anything else innocent die because of me. The woods is too painful," Katniss replied sadly.

Peeta's eyes glazed over as he nodded absentmindedly. Katniss rested her head on her hands. How did he do it? He had gone through twice what she had, lost everything important to him, yet he was at least trying to forget. She wouldn't ever be able too. After all, she had lost her sweet Prim.

Prim. The name brought tears to her eyes. She inhaled sharply and tried to stay strong, but her attempts were futile. She whispered Prim's name in between small sobs. She wasn't wailing- but the tears still flowed. Images of Prim's body being engulfed in flames flooded her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a warm touch on her shoulder. Peeta's hand stroked her shoulder blade slowly, and she knew she wasn't alone. She clutched her knees as she calmed down, and wrapped her shawl around herself tightly.

"What did you see?" Peeta asked gently.

"Her. She...she was in f-flames," and Katniss began to weep again.

Her arms reached out and grasped his wrist, "I didn't save her!" she wailed.

Peeta stood up and led her like a lost kitten towards the living room. He settled her down onto the sofa and covered her with an old woolen blanket.

Suddenly, Peeta started to shake. Katniss watched as he gripped a nearby chair. His knuckles turned white, and the color drained from his face. His eyes grew wide and he whimpered like a puppy. Needles and sterilizer clouded his vision as he tried to escape from the pain.

Katniss shook him gently from his flashback and into reality. Beads of sweat lined his brow as he panted for air. She handed him her blanket and he rocked himself back and forth, trying to erase the torture.

He gave her a neutral gaze, and she stepped back nervously.

Peeta shook his head, "I won't hurt you, Katniss. It wasn't that kind of flashback."

Katniss sighed in relief, forgetting her own woes, "Are you feeling any better?"

He nodded, and looked out the window at the stars reflecting in the puddles, "It's getting late, I should go. See you soon?"

"Yes, of course," she said, "And Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the bread."

**A/N Wow that was sappy. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I didn't update until late. I had swim practice. I may or may not update tomorrow, because I have Drama class and a huge test to study for.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT!**

**-Redwaves9**


	3. Home

**A/N Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! They rock! So keep 'em coming! I own nothing.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was very busy in school- standardized testing was last week.**

**Dedicated to yet another one of my best friends, let's call her The Pink Glittery Barbie, for being awesome. She's been bullied lately by some idiotic boys, but has still managed to wear stilettos, rap Nicki Minaj in the hallways, and continue supporting me. She can make me laugh when I need it most. You Rock Girl!**

**This chapter takes place the morning after the last chapter.**

She sat down, her head resting on her hands, as she nibbled on a pumpkin muffin made by Peeta. Peeta stood across from her, washing dishes. He had come again, though she didn't know why, but he had food, so she let him in.

"Katniss," Peeta whispered, "_Please_ go into the woods."

She shook her head like a stubborn child, "No, I'll break. I'll think of her. I'll think of Dad. I can't. I can't hunt. I won't. I'll shatter."

Peeta stumbled over towards her, leaning against the table for support. He placed a firm grip on Katniss's frame, and stroked the tip of her shoulder gently, "Maybe not, if I come too. How about a picnic for lunch? Last night, I baked something special for you!"

Katniss shrugged, "Fine."

She didn't want to be seen in public, even if it was just the Seam. She wanted no pity for her or Peeta. She was so frail- she didn't want them to see her like that. She didn't want them to see that their Mockingjay had lost its wings. But Peeta wanted it; it was the least she could do.

Peeta had a grip on a straw picnic basket, and his other hand clutched her own. She tried to let go, but his grip was too strong. Not as strong as it once had been, but strong enough. As the walked through the rubble of the Seam, tears welled up in Katniss's eyes. This was her home. One of the only things she had left, and now it was gone.

Peeta led her towards the once electric fence. She ducked under it easily, yet Peeta struggled with his prosthetic leg. She giggled and swung open the gate. The green trees were in full bloom, and giant oaks towered above Katniss. Leaves crunched beneath her feet, and the calls of mockingjays echoed in song. The sweet smell of wood tingled in her nose. Yellow sunlight peeked through the treetops, warming her face as she wandered through the forest. The woods seem to stretch on forever, though Peeta only led her so far. They passed blooming birch trees, colorful flowers, and small squirrels gathering acorns. She watched robins fly from branch to branch, and chipmunks scurry in the leaves.

Peeta found a patch of grass and lay down a faded red picnic blanket, probably one of the only things spared. She sat down next to him uncomfortably. He reached into the basket and handed her what she wanted most- a warm cheese bun.

"Thanks," she whispered inaudibly, and bit the steaming roll. Peeta's cheese bun's were delicious. They looked like a regular roll on the outside, but when you ripped the crispy crust open, melted mozzarella cheese let out a heavenly aroma. One would crave and yearn for them.

After she and Peeta had eaten, she lay down on the soft grass, the pollen tingling in her nose.

"What are you afraid of?" escaped her dry lips.

Peeta scratched his head, taken aback by this question, "Pre-trauma or post-trauma?"

"Pre-trauma. Like, what were you afraid of and teased about as a little kid?"

Peeta thought for a moment, recalling what he could, "I was a wimpy child. I was terrified of the dark. Whenever someone turned out the lights, I thought that a monster was gonna come and eat me. I was also afraid of my older brothers. I had two of them- Derik and Zemel- and they used to taunt me on a daily basis. They thought my cookies were girly just because I frosted flowers onto them. Both had huge muscles due to kneading bread, and they liked to beat me up. Of course, when my mother caught them, they were in huge trouble. I was also afraid of Mother. If the bread wasn't perfect or the cookie was burnt, you were grounded for a month and beaten with a sack of flour. My brother's were more like Mom than like my father, yet I didn't realize how much I missed them until they were gone. They made me stronger. I learned how to fight for myself."

Peeta stared into the distance sadly. Katniss touched his shoulder, stroking it gently. Lightening the mood, she stood up.

"Tag. You're it!" she called as she bounded off into the woods.

**A/N Cliffy! Sorry it's short. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chasing Cars

**A/N: Hello my darlings!**

**Actually, you guys barely reviewed last chapter :( That makes me sad D:**

**I'm not STARVING for reviews, but they are nice and supportive. Thanks to QueenBrooke for reviewing!**

**Anyways, I know my chapters are short, and I know my writing isn't up to its usual standard, but really, reviews, whether they are good OR bad, make people's day.**

**Anyways this one will hopefully be longer. Based on the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. These kids at my school performed a cover of that song- and I loved it!**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**

**Dedicated to yet another one of my best friends, nicknamed HappyMeels, for her humor, laughs, and loudness. I'll never get tired of watching her dance :D**

**-Redwaves9-**

Katniss sprinted into the open arms of the forest. Her legs ached after not moving them for so long, but for the first time in months, she felt free. Free as a bird taking flight. Free as a baby doe. She knew Peeta wouldn't catch her, though it was amusing to watch him try. She crouched down, hiding in the bracken, as Peeta limped across the woods, huffing and puffing, his prosthetic leg making soft creaking noises.

"Katniss," he called in a singsong voice, "Come out come out wherever you are!"

She leaped out of her hiding spot like a cobra, "Boo!" she squealed.

His eyes widened in fright, and he back pedaled a few steps, but then a small smile crept onto his face.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I was feeling spontaneous," Katniss panted.

"I thought Katniss Everdeen _always_ has a plan," Peeta joked.

Katniss brushed the dead leaves off her pants, and he pulled her up. He offered his hand, though she was reluctant to take it. She slipped it into his reluctantly. Their gait is slow and leisurely.

As they walked, Katniss couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips.

"You know, I like it when you laugh," Peeta said wistfully, as he stopped in his tracks, "I wish you would more often."

Katniss nodded, "For the first time, I actually feel hap-"

Peeta interrupted, "Shh. Don't say it. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Katniss smiled. The pale orange sun set, falling slowly like an autumn leaf. Katniss remembered that Peeta liked sunsets.

"You once told me that your favorite color was orange, like the sunset," Katniss whispered.

Peeta sighed heavily, "It is my favorite color. I don't remember why. I don't even remember your favorite color," Peeta said sadly, frustrated with himself.

"Green. Forest green. Like the new leaves in the Spring." She said nostalgically. She remembered the first time they had exchanged their favorite colors- before the Quarter Quell. Suddenly, blood and howling monkeys clouded her vision. The forest faded away, and Peeta's heart stopped. She watched lightning strike the tree, and felt her scars open up.

"Katniss?" Peeta said, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine. It's not real. I'm fine," Katniss reassured him.

He didn't question her as they walked back towards the outskirts of town The tall pine trees turned into the large mansions of Victor's Village, as the two neared their houses. Along the path stood a stumbling, smelly pig, otherwise known as Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss wrinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes. Peeta dropped her hand nervously.

"Haymitch," Peeta chided, "Why are you out here?"

Haymitch let out an angry grunt. Katniss knew he'd had more than a bit too much to drink that morning.

He let out a jumbled grunt and stared at his feet. Peeta pushed him steadily back towards his house. Katniss followed slowly. She opened the door to the junkyard that Haymitch called his own. Broken bottles lay sprawled on the walls, dirty laundry stood in towering heaps, and unwashed dishes let out wavering fumes.

"When was the last time you ate?" Peeta demanded.

"Donno," grumbled Haymitch as he fumbled with his hairy hands nervously.

"Haymitch, you are cordially invited to dinner at my house. Katniss can come along if she wants," Peeta said calmly.

"Will you 'ave drinks?" Haymitch mumbled.

"Certainly not. Just real food," Peeta said harshly.

Haymitch shrugged and muttered under his breath.

"So is that a yes?" Peeta said.

Haymitch nodded slightly, and they followed Peeta back towards his house. Peeta and Haymitch's house were like night and day. Peeta's was organized and cleaned, plus the tempting aroma of bread lingered in the air.

"Sit," commanded Peeta as he pointed at a round table in the kitchen. Haymitch slumped down into a chair grudgingly.

Katniss stirred a pot of chicken soup, and Peeta kneaded a lump of dough. They made small talk with Haymitch, though he only gave terse answers. Katniss found out that they were building more stores in town, and that Peeta might be able to receive a permit to build a new bakery.

Once the bread had baked, the two sat down to eat alongside their former mentor. Katniss slurped her soup hungrily. Peeta tore pieces of squishy bread and ate them. Haymitch nibbled on the soggy carrots Katniss had made.

Haymitch grumbled a halfhearted thank you and slammed the door on them.

"So," Katniss said nervously, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Peeta grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: A bit fluffier :)**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Speed of Sound

**A/N Hey Awesome readers!**

**This A/N is kind of important. One of my stories, Percy Jackson and Friends: Transported got removed. I am not sure why- I thing it might have been flagged or something. If any of you flagged it for whatever reason, please tell me. I will not be mad- I just want to know what happened to it for sure. **

**Also, I apologize for not updating in forever. It's 5:53 AM and I can't sleep, so I thought to myself, "Hey Self- you've left you readers hanging for 4 months...maybe you should like, update Fanfiction?"**

**The song for this is Speed of Sound by Coldplay. I REALLY LOVE COLDPLAY! LOL, the story of how I began liking it is really funny, and a bit embarrassing.**

**Remember, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It's greatly appreciated.**

**I don't own this. If I did, then I'd fix Mockingjay. **

**Dedicated to my wonderful teachers this year. Though some of you drove me insane, most of you were awesome, hilarious, and great teachers.**

"Would you get up?" Peeta said, exasperated, as the first rays of sun peeked through the stained glass window, casting colored specks of light throughout the room.

Katniss grumbled, pulling the covers back over her head.

"Katniss," Peeta said, sitting on her bed, "Get up. Now."

When she did not budge, Peeta did something daring. Something he hadn't done for a long time. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Katniss rolled over and raised her eyebrows, "What was that for?"

"That got you up, didn't it? Mission accomplished," Peeta said triumphantly.

Katniss slipped on her bathrobe and walked past Peeta, "Would you mind? I'm going to shower,"

Peeta nodded, "I'll make breakfast,"

Katniss shot him a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

As the cool water cascaded down her back, the remaining traces of the war slid over her scars and down the drain. She scrubbed the Capitol dirt off her soft skin, though it was scarred and burned. She detangled whatever the heck was in her hair, though some of it came out in clumps. She had never felt so refreshed and clean before.

Once dried and clothed, she brushed her wet hair and braided it. She did a French braid this time, just to mix it up a bit. She wore a loose gray t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. She figured Peeta would make her do something today.

When she went downstairs, she found a hot, buttery bagel waiting for her. She sat next to Peeta, and the two of them ate.

Peeta noticed how her braid changed. He noticed a lot about her. He also noticed how she wasn't dressed in sweats again, and how she didn't look as thin and frail as she did a few days ago. He realized how her olive skin was no longer pale, but more vibrant and healthy, considering all it had gone through.

After they finished breakfast, which consisted of chocolate chip muffins and bagels, Peeta bit his lip. He wanted to ask her something, but wasn't sure what she would say.

"Hey, can we go look at where the bakery is...I mean was?" Peeta asked, gulping down his throat, which was closing anxiously.

Katniss nodded, a bit taken aback, "Of course, but, are you sure you can handle it?"

Peeta shrugged, "I hope so."

It was a long walk to the town part of District 12. On the way, they saw the expected- rubble, dirt, people living in scraps, and overall filth. Katniss welled up with tears, but didn't cry. She would not cry.

They approached the pile of debris that had been the bakery. The bright pink sign that had once read "Mellark Cakes and Fine Culinary" lay smashed in two. Peeta's face went pale. Katniss squeezed his hand, just to be supportive.

"We'll build a new one soon. It will be bigger, better, and brighter. The Mellark recipes will live on," Katniss whispered.

Peeta nodded and turned, beginning to walk away. Katniss hurried to his side.

_"The district needs to rebuild soon. We can't live like this forever,"_ Thought Katniss.

**Sorry so short! Review, Alert and Favorite! Sorry if it's iffy quality- that's what happens when you have insomnia and need to do something. **

**-Redwaves9**


End file.
